This invention relates to programmable logic integrated circuits (ICs). More particularly, this invention relates to providing error correction for programmable logic ICs.
A programmable logic IC is a general-purpose circuit that is programmable to perform any of a wide range of logic tasks. Known examples of programmable logic IC technology include programmable logic devices (PLDs), complex programmable logic devices (CPLDs), and field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). Memory blocks may be provided on programmable logic integrated circuits and are used to store and subsequently output data or to perform various functions desired by the user.
A programmable logic IC typically includes a large number of memory cells that store configuration data. When data is being programmed into the memory cells or while data is stored in the memory cells, errors can occur in the representation of the configuration data. Such errors can include hard errors and soft errors. Hard errors arise due to physical imperfections in a programmable logic IC or due to physical damage to a programmable logic IC. A soft error occurs when, during operation of a programmable logic IC, an alpha particle or cosmic ray strikes the silicon of the programmable logic IC, causing the formation of electron-hole pairs that alters the contents of a memory cell.
With advances in process technology, programmable logic ICs become more susceptible to soft errors because of the decrease in physical dimensions of memory cells, thus resulting in an increase in the number of memory cells that can be placed on a programmable logic IC. A soft error directly affects the logic functionality of the programmable logic IC, thereby causing logic failure. Currently, there are no available methods for detecting and correcting such errors in programmable logic ICs without requiring the use of external logic.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for detecting and correcting errors in programmable logic ICs without the use of external logic.